


Pillow Thoughts

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Immense amounts of fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, smaller amounts of drama, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Mchanzo Week day 1 prompt: Morning/NightSometimes nights are rough, and sometimes mornings aren't at all.





	Pillow Thoughts

~~~ _A Night_ ~~~

Jesse had been staring at the ceiling for quite some time. It was so dark in their room with the shades drawn that he couldn’t even see the seams in the metal, only black and the colorful sparks that his brain was dancing in front of his eyes. He wasn’t any closer to going to sleep than he had been hours ago.

His focus strayed to the feeling of Hanzo’s steady breathing next to him and he felt an affectionate warmth bloom in his stomach at the comforting presence. It was good that his love was getting rest; it had been one hell of a day. 

The mission had gone slightly awry. The two of them had found themselves in an unexpected compromising position, Hanzo having to rely heavily on his sense of calm and Jesse his aim. If he could see Hanzo's neck there would likely still be a fresh white scar under his Adam’s apple. It would fade soon--Mercy could deal with the scar--but it would be some time before Jesse forgot it. The moment that he pulled the trigger kept playing over and over in his mind, how in Hanzo's eyes Jesse had seen complete faith. If he had been even the slightest bit off...but he hadn't been. Hanzo had been right.

At this point, it was obvious Jesse wasn’t going to slip into the realm of unconsciousness any time soon. He sat up, reaching for his holoscreen and flicking it on. The blue glow enveloped them both, giving the room a ghostly feeling. It made Hanzo's profile look even more defined but no less soft in his peaceful state. His bangs were falling over his face and with every breath he let out the strands blew up into the air and settled back down. It was damningly endearing and it looked like something out of an old cartoon. 

Times like this always made Jesse wonder why he lived the life he did. The subject was not something he would find himself considering very often, not after so many years. But seeing Hanzo have a brush with death like that had terrified him this time. Despite the many close calls the archer surely had experienced before they met, the experience still made some sort of guilt sit heavy in Jesse’s gut. 

He'd lost so many people. 

For a while, the death that seemed to follow him like a dog had been easier to deal with. Jesse had retreated so far into a shell of reckless abandon and impassive obedience that nothing really mattered. Back in Blackwatch, with Genji and...Gabe. The three of them were on top of the world as far as he was concerned, and he didn’t care what they did to stay there. Didn't think about his mother or the people he once considered family. Made himself not give a damn anymore.

Things were different now. Jesse treasured life, believe it or not. He was surrounded by people he loved dearly, people who constantly reminded him of what there really was to fight for in the world. People who reminded him with their bright laughter that he had a much higher chance of dying than your average cowboy did. And he didn't want to leave them behind. 

It sounded selfish when he said it out loud but he didn't want them to leave him either. 

After mindlessly flicking through the apps and not opening any of them, Jesse sighed heavily and put the holoscreen back on the bedside table. Maybe taking a walk would make him sleepy. Hana would almost certainly be awake and she could make anyone feel worn out. He slipped the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling for his prosthetic in the dark. He didn't find it though because Hanzo stirred beside him and he froze, afraid to disturb the other man. 

Too late. He felt arms slip around his waist as his light-sleeping boyfriend sat up and tucked his chin over Jesse's shoulder. 

"Have you slept at all, my sweet?"

Jesse hummed and leaned back into him. Hanzo's body was too hot against his bare skin but he ignored the slight discomfort; it was worth the comfort of the embrace.

"No. Been thinkin' ‘bout today."

"You should try to not dwell on it. I am fine and I am here."

"'Course you are, sugar. Just, ya know. Haven't had a close call like that with you in a long while. Makes me antsy."

Hanzo was quiet for a long moment. His hair was like silk against Jesse's shoulder.

"It makes me grateful," he finally said, quietly. "When I have cheated death once again and am allowed to have more days with you."

"Do you ever think sometimes that we would deserve it?"

"All the time. That does not mean I am willing to give in to the justice I may deserve. At least, not anymore."

"Yeah. Guess I'm always trying to redeem myself in some way, ya know?"

"A noble cause."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"It is because of you, you know."

Jesse turned in Hanzo's arms and took the man's face gently in both hands. His eyes were heavy with sleep and there was a kink in his hair that made it stick out from his head. Jesse had seen a lot of beautiful things in his life. Right now though, in the faint morning light only just peeking through the curtains, Hanzo was giving the Grand Canyon a real run for its money. 

"If the only good thing I ever did in my life was give you a reason to keep living, it would redeem me a thousand times over."

"Surely you do not need to keep trying, then."

"Maybe, but someone's got to keep you from getting dead," Jesse said with a chuckle. 

Hanzo wrinkled his nose but smiled. He was well aware that despite today's events, Jesse knew exactly how capable he was of doing that for himself. "Well, as you would say, justice is not going to dispense itself." 

Jesse grinned at the quotation. "That's right darlin'."

"But right now," Hanzo laid back down, tugging Jesse with him. "It is four in the morning and justice needs to get some rest."

 

~~~ _A Morning_ ~~~

Hanzo blinked awake at his normal time, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the window--then realized there was no sound of an alarm. He went to reach for his comm but didn’t get very far before strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. It was then that he finally realized what was different; they had a rare day off. He relaxed and let the persistent arms around him do what they wished. Next to him Mccree was not quite awake, but had been bothered enough to mumble something almost unintelligible into Hanzo’s hair once it was back in range of his face.

“Sstoo earl...go backt’sleep...”

So, as he only did once in a blue moon, Hanzo let himself sleep in.

Nearly two hours later, the second awakening was brought upon by warm fingers under his ribs and something...tickling...his…

“ _Hhaaa...CHOO!_ ” Hanzo sneezed himself fully awake, and his pest of a boyfriend collapsed into giggles on top of his chest. “You need to trim your beard,” He said, smiling down at the pile of cowboy.

“I do not. It is part of my charm,” Jesse proclaimed in between the kisses he was planting wherever he could reach, slowly traveling upwards.

“And you do not think I am most qualified to assess what makes you charming?”

Jesse responded with another snort of laughter, burrowing even closer and peppering Hanzo's neck with exaggerated kisses, each one coming with a resounding smack and a ‘ _MUAH._ ’ Hanzo shoved gently at his boyfriends head and giggled, squirming under the onslaught.

“That tickles!!!”

The kisses stopped cold and the other man sat up, eyes wide with amazement and a grin on his face. Hanzo frowned up at him, puzzled, and tugged with three fingers at the cowboy’s bangs in an attempt to halfheartedly make him come back. "What is wrong with you, ridiculous man."

Jesse continued to exaggerate his amazement, grabbing his hat off the nightstand and placing it over his heart, looking off into the distance above their heads at absolutely nothing. "Well I'll be, bless my heart, I never thought I'd see the day--"

Hanzo smirked and shoved at him gently with a foot. "What!?"

Mccree let out a small oof and then dropped the act, grinning even wider. "He giggled!"

Hanzo's eyes widened and then he groaned, covering his face with his hands, but he couldn't hide. The other man just kept going as he crowded back to start up the kissing again. "The great-- _MUAH_ \--and stoic-- _MUAH_ \--dragon tamer of the east-- _MUAH_ \--has shown his true colors!" Hanzo couldn't help but giggle again. "And in revealing himself to the lowly-- _MUAH_ \--cow man of the west-- _MUAH_ \--has tamed yet another wild heart!"

Sighing, Hanzo’s chest tightened with amusement and a ridiculous amount of joy. "You are too much, Jesse."

"You are just enough, sweetheart."

A kiss landed finally on Hanzo's lips and he smiled into it, pulling the other man close and refusing to give him the last resounding smacking sound that he wanted. After a moment he pulled back softly and looked into his lovers eyes. Jesse looked back, his hair mussed and the shine of the kiss on his lips which were curved into a soft smile. The man was completely transparent, Hanzo thought. Anyone with sense could see how much adoration shone in those gentle brown eyes. Hanzo, despite his many faults, was very sensible.

"Yes..." he whispered. "Just enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and family and potential suitors! I have finally contributed to my current fandom, and it's a miracle.  
> Thank you a million times to Jenna for reading and fixing and being generally swell.  
> Also, if you follow me on twitter @Ukelelerapgirl I will be funny and nice, I promise. Enjoy <3


End file.
